


A Pretty-ish bit of Wilderness

by Chessapeake



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, P&P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessapeake/pseuds/Chessapeake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a portion of Pride and Prejudice adapted to the Lizzie Bennet Diaries world. It was requested by katiebpeters on Tumblr and I enjoyed working on it :)</p>
<p>very short, just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty-ish bit of Wilderness

“Thanks for letting me go jogging with you.” Caroline flashed a smile, but Darcy missed it while tying his shoelaces. He made a grunt of a noise and stood to open the door. The morning was still a little cool, but promised a warm enough temperature later. Together, he and Caroline made a circuit of the home’s extensive walkways through a bit of wilderness. She kept up a stream of words the entire time but his focus was on a steady breath and proper form: an injury would be unconscionable.

 

She noticed, of course. He was never the most engaging partner for conversation but lately he seemed… different. There was something on his mind, and not the usual business or his sister. No, this was something else. At first it was a joke, his having a crush on Lizzie Bennet and her “fine eyes”, but it her teasing started to evoke his own criticisms of her, which made her feel much more secure in his good graces.

 

“So,” she said after a pause of even footfalls and breathing, “When you and Lizzie do get married, I hope you can keep that mouth on her mother from making you go completely deaf. Otherwise, how will you be able to hear about all the men your youngest sister-in-law was with in a weekend.” Still no response. “And if it’s not too forward of me, maybe you can teach Lizzie how to appropriately time her ample sarcasm.”

 

“Do you have anything else to advise me on my matrimonial bliss?”

 

Her breathing was a little heavy, but his didn’t even seem affected by the exercise. “Why yes! A family portrait must be taken. Wouldn’t Mrs. Bennet’s picture look lovely partnered with your great grandmother who married that duke! As for Lizzie, I’m sure pictures are worth a thousand words, but who could do justice to those _fine_ eyes?”

 

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be easy to capture their expression, but the color and shape are easy enough to get on film.”

 

Suddenly, a noise overtook them and Lizzie herself nearly collided with Caroline. She was on a pair of rollerblades and was obviously trying not to fall over while attempting to keep caroline from doing the same. Darcy, for his part, stopped his jog and managed to take the arms of both women and kept all three upright.

 

“Lizzie!” Caroline was now certainly out of breath. “I didn’t know you were out here!” She plastered a smile on her face and hoped to God she hadn’t been able to hear her giving Darcy a hard time—or trying to at least.

 

Luckily, Lizzie pulled one earbud out of her ear, “I’m so sorry! I was singing to myself and—” she glanced at Darcy, stoic as always and lifted her chin a fraction in defiance. “I wasn’t paying attention, got distracted, and I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run into you like that.”

 

Before Caroline could answer, Darcy interjected, “That’s no problem at all. Here, join us, I can run along the side of the path.”

 

“What, and spoil this photoshoot out of Health Magazine?” She gestured with a smirk at the two of them. It was only at that moment that Darcy realized that he and Caroline were wearing nearly identical running gear. It was the same high-end brand and differed only in cut (obviously his was for men) and color (his was black and white, hers had pink). Lizzie was herself wearing a pair of cut-off jeans that were actually cut from a pair of pants, not purchased that way, and a t-shirt that read ‘Baking is science for hungry people’. He chuckled at the phrase. When he looked back up to Lizzie, her eyes had narrowed at him. She quickly turned to Caroline, “Besides, two’s company, three’s a crowd. See ya!”

 

She replaced the earbud and sped off. How dare he mock her awesome shirt. She was so happy they’d be gone from Netherfield soon.


End file.
